


Cool Rock

by TaraTyler



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Just a thing I wrote, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Rock

“How much do you love the outside?” LaF says in a super happy-go-lucky voice.  
“Can I go back to school now?” Perry asks, looking thoroughly unamused.  
“When we are done with this experiment. You do know that you don’t always have to accompany me on these little expeditions, don’t you?” LaF asks, lifting an eyebrow teasingly.  
“School is boring without you.” she tells them despite both being equally aware that it’s complete bullshit.  
“Right. Ooohh, how pretty!” LaF cooes, picking up a stone from the riverbank where they had been collecting silt samples. They stick it in their pocket and grin widely at Perry. “Okay, we can go now.”  
“Are you for real?” Perry asks with a LaF.  
“Uh-huh.”  
“That was all that you needed?”  
“Yep.”  
“We walked for a half hour just so that you could put some dirt into a baggie?”  
“That’s what I’m saying.”  
“Good heavens.”  
“I found an incredibly pretty rock too.”  
“That most certainly makes everything better.”  
“I thought so.” LaF gives Perry an embarrassed and disappointed shrug.  
“I guess that pretty rocks are kind of awesome.” Perry nudges her best friend’s shoulder.  
“It’s super cool.” LaFontaine nods seriously.  
They return to the dorms and Perry gives LaF some space so that they can work in peace. Two hours later they return with their results ready and a present for Perry.  
“I was thinking about what to do with it, but I decided that it was just too fantastic of a specimen to keep to myself, so her, for you.” LaF offers Perry the stone that they had found at the river, tied up with a haphazard red bow.  
“That’s...really nice, sweetie. Thank you.” Perry sees nothing at all special about the stone. Still, she knows that something about it made it stick out to LaFontaine, and to her, that was worth something in and of itself. She put on a happy grin and kissed their cheek. “I’ll treasure it.” she accompanies LaF in their doings for a bit, the rock riding around in her pocket until it became a habit. For days it stayed with her, and when she was stressed or anxious, one hand would find her way to it, and roll it around in her palm or massage it with one thumb. One day, Laura noticed and asked what was going on. Perry had blushed a little and replied:  
“It’s a cool rock.”


End file.
